


Willing Subject

by Chick_Habit



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chick_Habit/pseuds/Chick_Habit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Iwamine was unused to performing experiments such as these, much less having such a willing subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue (I)

**Author's Note:**

> Human-form, although if you really want to picture Shuu as a bird I can't stop you?
> 
> No real spoilers for any of the routes beyond what your average person looking to play Hatoful Boyfriend already knows about Shuu.
> 
> More tags/warnings/etc will be added as the story progresses. It will be mostly porn with a touch of plot running through it.
> 
> No set update schedule. It's just sort of a... whenever I get a chapter done sort of thing.

“Miss Tosaka, this school does have rules about fraternization between staff and students, you know,” Doctor Iwamine sighed. Hiyoko’s overt attempts to get him to notice her had been ignored so far, but this was getting out of hand, and he really ought to put a stop to it.

“Why, Doctor, I have no idea what you are talking about…” Hiyoko tried for obliviousness, but it came out even more fake and awkward than expected as she dropped the scalpel she had bent over to pick up a moment ago and bent down again, quickly undoing a button on her uniform top, as if that would spark something in the doctor that her overly short skirt hadn’t.

The doctor sighed heavily again, turning his attention back to the paperwork he’d been filling out before Hiyoko had entered the room. “I know you’re not incompetent. In fact, you may be the best infirmary assistant I have, and under different circumstances, I would be quite glad to have you next year in Mr. Sakuzaki’s place after his graduation. As it is, you’ve gone so far as to begin damaging equipment in order to get me to take notice of you in hopes I succumb to your sexual advances, and I cannot let that continue.”

“I’m sorry Doctor Iwamine!” Hiyoko cried, dropping to her knees in front of the doctor in supplication, as well as hoping to look enticing. “Please don’t kick me off the infirmary staff. Please! I’ll do anything. Anything. And it isn't like you're grading me, and no one would ever find out anyway, so those rules don’t matter...”

“Miss Tosaka…” the doctor paused for a moment and thought. The girl had tears welling in her eyes at the thought of being kicked off the staff - as if that was going to be his chosen punishment - and she was a very good assistant, even if she’d make a better experiment. He’d also seen students faking or even causing mild injury to themselves in order to gain an excuse to spend time with Sakuzaki, and none of them seemed half as infatuated with the boy as Hiyoko was with him. Assistants getting in the way were bothersome, but students needing medical care were even more so, and dismissing Miss Tosaka’s disappearance in particular wouldn’t be a metaphorical picnic either. He huffed, and took a look at Hiyoko, still on her knees in front of him in what he supposed was an attractive position. “If I indulge you, will you cease your foolishness and _let me work_?”

Hiyoko’s eyes went wide at that, and she nodded quickly. “Of course! You can even work while you ‘indulge me’, Doctor!”

Before he could really react, the doctor’s chair was being turned, and Hiyoko was positioning herself between his legs, fumbling at his pants to undo them.

Doctor Iwamine had never been one for such liaisons. His drives in life were for research and scientific knowledge, to the point that he failed to eat or sleep on numerous occasions. If he even had sexual appetites, it was no surprise that they, too, had fallen by the wayside. He knew the biology of it all, but there had never been strong desire or reason to experiment in this particular manner. He still didn’t see the appeal of it as a hand freed him from his underwear and began stroking him, but his anatomy reacted as expected, blood engorging the appropriate tissues.

Hiyoko looked up at him, biting at her lip as she continued to stroke him, watching his face for any sign that she was doing a good job.

“You said I could work?” the doctor replied, looking back down at her, unimpressed.

“Oh! Right, of course!” she giggled, crawling under the desk and letting Doctor Iwamine position himself to continue his paperwork before taking him into her mouth.

That was a bit more interesting. He hadn’t expected to particularly enjoy this sex act - it seemed just a bit distasteful at first glance, and he wasn’t sure how enjoyable it could be for the other party. But Hiyoko’s mouth was… warm. And wet. He couldn’t say that her enthusiasm hurt the situation, either. This was much less of a chore he’d thought it would be.

He focused on his paperwork, however, although he let his hand drift down to rest on Hiyoko’s head, having heard the gesture was an encouraging one.

It seemed to work, judging by Hiyoko redoubling her efforts once she felt the gentle pressure on top of her head.

Not long after, the doctor felt a sudden tensing then release, his whole body jerking, making an unintentional mark across the paper he’d been writing on.

“Hmm,” he said, just a little breathless as he slid his chair back to allow Hiyoko an exit from under the desk. That had been surprisingly pleasurable. Not something he’d seek out, but if it was going to come to him, he wouldn’t refuse it. He would have to pay closer attention to his body’s reactions, however. It wouldn’t do to be sloppy just because of some physical pleasure.

“Is there anything else I can do for you, Doctor?” Hiyoko asked as she crawled out and stood, dusting off her knees and fixing her hair.

“Take inventory of the specimen jars in the supply cabinet before you go. Thank you, miss Tosaka,” was all he said in reply, tucking himself back into his pants and returning to the paperwork.


	2. Prologue (II)

Over the next few weeks, it became routine. When Hiyoko had infirmary duties, she completed them, only bothering the doctor when she had a legitimate question. Then, once she had finished and was alone with him, she sank to her knees and performed other duties of her own direction while he completed paperwork or did simple lab work - although in the latter case, he was always careful to monitor his how close he was to orgasm, as to not ruin anything with a sudden movement as he came.

Doctor Iwamine expected things to continue as such.

It was an otherwise unremarkable morning when he let himself into the infirmary expecting to get a start on his day’s work to find Hiyoko already there, somehow, waiting for him on one of the cots.

“Hello, Doctor,” she giggled, uncrossing her legs to reveal the lack of undergarments beneath her skirt and pushing her chest forward to show off her lace bra peeking out of her unbuttoned shirt.

“Miss Tosaka…” he said hesitantly, “What are you doing here?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Hiyoko replied, standing up slowly and walking over to him, reaching out to grasp his tie, “I thought I’d surprise you.”

“I thought we had an agreement,” the doctor said, his eyes going slightly wide as Hiyoko pulled him closer and then lead him to the cot, gently pushing him back onto it, and to his surprise, he complied, laying back without a fight.

“I know, but you can’t really be working so /early/. And I really want to give you more. I know you’ve liked what we’ve done so far, but I can do better.” Her hands drifted down Doctor Iwamine’s chest over his clothing as she straddled him and smiled. “Maybe just something quick this morning; we can have more fun when we don’t have to worry about putting ourselves back together after.”

The doctor attempted to protest, but with a few quick motions, Hiyoko had pulled him from his pants, and her mouth was already on him before he could gather words. The change of position interesting, although it didn’t change the sensation significantly, and he wondered if this was all there was to Hiyoko’s surprise.

It was that moment when Hiyoko pulled off, causing the doctor to involuntarily make a disappointed noise. His tone shifted quickly, however, as she straddled him and lowered herself onto his length with a drawn out moan.

“I’ve been waiting for this for so long, Doctor,” she managed, taking a moment to let herself adjust to having the doctor inside her before resting her hands on his chest for balance and beginning to rock her hips.

That… felt very interesting. Not as wet as her mouth - if memory served correctly, there were things to aid that if they did this again in the future, however - but warmer, and tighter, and the movement was certainly adding to the enjoyment. He relaxed back a bit more, letting Hiyoko ride him as she pleased but watching her carefully.

She looked into the doctor’s eyes as much as she could stand, carefully watching his face for signs that she was making the doctor feel something, even if it was just basic physical pleasure. The slightly quirked corner of his mouth was enough for her right now and she let one hand slide beneath her skirt to give herself some extra stimulation.

It didn’t take long at all for him to become overwhelmed by sensations, and with a strangle grunt and a sharp buck of his hips, he came, hard, inside Hiyoko.

“Oh, Doctor, you feel so good…” she moaned, feeling the doctor’s release and slowing the movement of her hips, although she sped up her hand, not yet close to coming herself.

Other than shifting his hips to slip out of her as it became uncomfortable to remain in his original position - causing a protesting whine from Hiyoko at the loss off the fullness - Doctor Iwamine stayed in place until Hiyoko finished. Then, he gripped her hips and slid her off to his side, taking the opportunity to tuck himself back into his pants before he sat up and rose from the cot. A quick check in a mirror behind a cabinet door revealed that he was still presentable and had managed to avoid getting any fluids on his clothing. He was briefly pleased with the encounter when a thought dawned on him.

As Hiyoko laid on the cot, catching her breath and enjoying the lingering post-orgasmic sensations, the doctor rifled through a few cabinets. After a few moments of searching, he found what he was seeking and returned to Hiyoko’s side with a small cup of water and a pill. “Take this.”

“What is it?” Hiyoko asked, taking the cup and picking up the pill but not yet putting into her mouth.

“Levonorgestrel,” the doctor replied simply.

Hiyoko nodded. “And… why am I taking it?”

“Hohoho, I may be willing to carry on this sexual relationship with you, but I do not intend to impregnate you. Not like this, anyway.” He smiled briefly, before turning to his desk and beginning the day’s work. “Take the pill. In a few days I’ll have a more long-term solution.”

“Oh,” Hiyoko said simply, taking the pill and draining the cup of water before tossing it away.

After a moment, the doctor had not yet heard the sound of Hiyoko leaving. He glanced over at her with a frown. “Is there anything else you need?”

“No, Doctor…” Hiyoko trailed off.

“Then good day, Miss Tosaka,” Doctor Iwamine replied with sufficient finality that Hiyoko took the hint and exited the infirmary.


End file.
